


Tom Riddle

by Clarmyr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr





	

No feeling other than Hate

No Love.

No Hurt.

No fear.

No feeling other that Hate

Hate for his father for leaving his Mother

Hate for his Mother for dying

And Hate for the man that left him to rot in that Orphanage year after year

No feeling Other than Hate

Forever.


End file.
